Trouble in the Feudal Era
by Captain Crow
Summary: As problems brew for Inuyasha and his companions,4 friends must find their other friends, and struggle to survive. Heroes will rise, and heroes will fall. Will they be able to resist the temptation of evil, or will they become wrapped into it's tendrils?
1. Another dull day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Zac squeezed the bridge of his nose and sat up in the darkness and glanced at the clock. 4:30. He climbed out of bed, and walked through the dark towards the stairs. About halfway down, he saw the light emanating from his mothers room.

"Good morning, mother." He said with a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice. She glanced up from doing her make-up. Zac kept on walking, in the kitchen, the dull glow of the computer monitor bounced off the walls, he turned just in time to avoid stepping on his Old English Sheep Dog, Bentley, who usually has a lot of hair, but now he was shaven. He stepped over the dog, and into the bathroom. The light always blinds him, by now he should be expecting it in the morning, but he exhaled slowly in annoyance anyway. He stopped to look in the mirror, looking at his features. He was a brown-haired, brown-eyed kid. Not tall but not really short, 5'5" was his height. He took his glasses off and set them on the bathroom sink. He then grabbed his towel and turned to get in the shower.

Zac sat in the darkness of his bedroom, staring at the blank T.V. screen. He glanced at the clock. 4:45. He grabbed the black remote and turned the television on. The show Inuyasha was playing. He stared unbelievingly at the screen as Naraku, the demon, was brought back to life yet again with a new body! He reached up and touched his hair, still wet from the shower. He flattened it out. The second episode was uneventful, Inuyasha and the gang were trying to find Naraku. He sat back in his chair and sighed. 5:30. He got up and turned on the light.

"Josh, get up now!" he called to his brother. "Mom's gonna get pissed if ya don't hurry!" he heard his brothers tired sighs as he sat up in bed. Zac ran downstairs and sat in the darkness of the living room. 6:00. His eyes began get heavy, and droop. They became harder to hold open. Zac passed out on the living room chair.

"Zac! Don't you have to leave?" his brother stood in the door frame. Zac snapped awake. He had a dream that he was in the Feudal area, with Inuyasha and the gang. He got up and got his shoes, jacket and backpack on, and stepped through the door. The sky was a dark tinge of purple, warm, and humid weather that day.

He began his walk down the road, taking a left at the end of the street, right after another three blocks, cross the road, walk four blocks to the high school. He opened the door and said hello to Mr.Bonetti, the principal.

"Hey there Johns! Don't get into any trouble today, got that?"

"Oh, absolutely sir!" he responded. He walked around the corner, into the commons, or cafeteria for all you literal people out there. He sat at the bright orange table that him and his friends always do in the morning, all the while reminiscing on the sarcastic answer to Mr.Bonetti. He never calls anyone sir. He sat alone at the table for awhile, thinking about random things. He looked up as his friend Olivia, Ia for short, walked in. She stood about 5'4", dark brown hair, nearly black, cut short. Se wore a teal short sleeve shirt, and jeans. She sat at the table, put her face in her hands and exhaled deeply.

"Tired?" Zac asked

"No, I just don't wanna be at school today." She replied.

"Yeah, I know what your saying, it's going to be another dull day."


	2. What the Hell is that? A storm?

Har, har. Chapta 2. I know some have been anticipating this moment. You'll find that everyone goes to school with me except Sam and his girlfriend Adriana, but they won't show up until later...not for a few chapters at least... yeah, well enjoy.

Zac sat, casually chatting with Ia. He looked up, hearing footsteps. His girlfriend, Shelby, walked in. She sat down at a chair, and placed her head in her arms.

"Hello Skie-Chan." Zac said. She lifted her head.

"Hi!" She said with enthusiasm. Zac looked at the clock 7:25. The bell is going to ring soon. He began packing his stuff up.

KABOOM! An explosion ripped through the air. His friends jumped up.

"Stay here! I'll go and investigate." Zac ran to the door, and threw it open.

"Onii-Chan! What's going on?" he turned to see his friend Cheyenne running toward him from the hallway.

"Stay where you are, something is going on outside."

"No. If something cool is going on I'm not going to miss it." Zac sighed, knowing that arguing with her would be pointless.

"Fine, bring the others if you must, but if danger shows it's ugly face, hide." she nodded and ran off to go get the others. He stepped outside to a strange sight. The wind was screaming, and whipping his face, causing his eyes to water. He looked up, the clouds turned black and began to swirl. The air turned dry, and a loud cackling noise ripped through the air. A large bolt of lightning came and crashed into the ground in front of him. He heard yelling and turned to see the panic stricken faces of his friends. He looked back, as a gaping hole opened up at his feet. It got bigger, he turned to run away, but fell through. He grabbed on to the concrete to try and hold himself up. He watched as his friends fell through and disappeared. He let go, unable to hold on any longer. Purple surrounded him, followed by blackness.

Chapter 2

Section 2

"Where am I, and who the hell are you?"

Zac sat up and rubbed his head. While looking at his surroundings,(a Lush forest, surrounding a plain of grass), all that just happened came rushing back to him. He jumped up. Shelby! And the others! What could of happened to them? He cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Hello?!" silence. "HELLO?!" nobody answered. "Is anyone out there?!" Suddenly, he heard yelling from the forest, directly behind him. He turned and entered, hoping to find someone who could explain whats going on. He ran, smashing his way through the brush. The yelling began to get louder. Some of the voices came in as barely audible.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled. He turned in time to step aside as a girl wearing a green skirt with a white blouse ran by. Something was familiar about her. He was about to follow as a gigantic snake-like woman with many arms flew by, not even realizing he was standing there. Was that the centipede queen from Inuyasha episode one? He took off after them. He needs to find out where he is, and what is going on.

Shelby sat up and held her head, trying to ignore the splitting headache she recieved. She was laying on a mat, with a cold cloth on her forehead. She looked around, she was laying in a wooden hut. She layed back down. The door opened and light streamed in. A girl, about her age, wearing a red pink and green kamono, walked in.

"Your awake." she said setting a tray with water and bread down by her side. "How's your head?"

"It's feeling like an axe is lodged in my cranium, all the while blood is spurting out of some major vein in my forehead." Skie looked at the girls face. She grinned.

"What's your name, oh gruesome girl?" the girl asked.

"Shelby, but you may call me Skie. What's yours?"

"My name is Sango. You may call me Sango." Sango grinned.

"Sango? Like from the show inuyasha?" Skie asked.

"Show? Inuyasha? That blow to your head apparently has done more damage than I have percieved." Skie stared at her quizicly. "Here, eat this bread, it has an herb baked into it, it should clear you head injury." Skie took it and slowly ate it. "Good. My brother, Kohaku, should be in here soon to get you."

"Get me? Get me for what?"

"You are to be trained as a Demon Slayer. Father says you have the perfect build to be an agile killer, perhaps something of a ninja." Shelby chugged the water, and watched as Sango left.

Olivia woke up to a man with black hair staring at her. She screamed in surprise and scrambled to back away. The guy grinned calmly.

"You have no need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid! Y-you just caught me by surprise is all." The guy sat down next to her.

"My, your a pretty one. What's your name?"

"Err... Olivia, why? State your name now."

"No need to become hostile. My name is Miroku. I am a monk, your beautiful face will not come to harm while your with me."

"You seem a little lecherous to be a monk."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hitting on me, you ignorant chovanist pig!"

"Settle down, no need to have tempers flaring here. We are recieving free room and board, for I have have performed an exorcist on you while you slept."

"Err... this "exorcist" of yours... I was still fully clothed I presume?"

"Of course, what sort of monk do you take me for?"

"The lecherous kind..."

"A lecherous monk is a monk nontheless." Olivia settled back down.

"Whatever. I'll remain with you until my friends get here."

"Friends? You were alone."

"What!? Frick!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course! My friends were sucked into that thing along with me, they have to be here somewhere."

"Thing? What thing?"

"Nothing. Just... nevermind." Olivia relaxed, knowing that it would be impossible to explain to this guy.

And thats the end of that chapter. Everyone who will be in this will be introduced next chapter.


	3. elaborations and demon slayer training

Chapter 3

Meet the Others and occupation training

Cheyenne opened her eyes to see a man, with silvery long hair standing, as if surveying the land around them. She sat up, and looked around. The last thing she remembered is seeing her friends fall into that strange hole. The man turned around and saw her looking at the area. He walked over.

"You should lay back down. Your wounds are not healed quite yet."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. I will only respond to if called as Lord Sesshomaru."

"I call no one lord, I am _The _Lord. Now answer my question, where the hell am I?!" Sesshomaru grinned.

"Fiery little one. We are in Japan"

"Date?"

"We're in _Feudal _Japan."

"Great. Another world to conquer."

"Conquer? A little ambitious for a mere human."

"Mere human? You are human too, aren't you?"

"No. I will never stoop down to the low level as an unhygenic human. Never have I been so insulted as to be mistaken for a human."

"Never have I been so insulted as to be talked to in such a way by any living creature. Demon, animal, human alike!"

"I see we are obviously not going to get along. Either learn some respect, or I shall slay you!" Cheyenne, having no weapons at her disposal, decided to be quiet until she can find a place to leave, or companions to travel with.

Chapter 3

Section 2

Zac ran, smashing through the forest around him. He heard yelling from up ahead, and continued. Finally, he ran into a clearing. He looked up. The Centipede queen had the girl pinned to a tree.

"I can't breathe!" she yelled. Zac stepped forward to help, but stopped, seeing a man wearing red clothing with long silvery hair and….. dog ears?

"Inu…. Inuyasha?" the man didn't react, he was clearly unconscious.

"Give me the Shikon jewel!" the queen ordered. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see an elderly woman, surrounded by men armed to the teeth.

"Child, what are you doing here? Are you here like Kagome?"

"Err… she came through a well, right?"

"Yes, did you?"

"No, I was sucked into a rip in the space time continuum, due to an explosion and concentration of fluctual miasma. At least…. That's what I think….." After a long pause somebody finally spoke up. It was the elderly woman.

"These soldiers will take you back to the village." One soldier stepped up.

"Tanaka Nakamura at your service." The second stepped up

"Nakata Muranaka. My sword is yours."

"Err…. Yeah, I'm Zac." He said, hating his short, and crappy name.

"Let's go, best not dwell here, there is danger afoot, it is not a place suitable for a child." They grabbed Zac, and dragged him towards the stairwell that led up to the village.

Chapter three

Section three

The bead curtains to the hut opened up, flooding the area with light. A young boy stepped in. The boy stood about 5' tall, dark black hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

"Are you the one Sango calls "Skie"?"

"Yeah, are you Kohaku?"

"Yes, my father is waiting for you. I suggest that you hurry. We have demons to slay. Who knows? Maybe you can join us to watch." Skie walked out into the sun, squinting at first until her eyes adjusted.

"Hurry over here. We have much to do. First task is an easy one. Jump from log to log." Skie looked at the logs, which were only about 4 inches in radius. She took a deep breath and climbed on top of the first one. She exhaled her breath and leaped to the first one. She landed balanced on one foot.

"Hmm…. Just as I thought. Speed course next."

"Err… don't I need to finish this one first?"

"I've seen all I need to." She followed him to the speed course.

"Finish this course in under the record of 13 seconds." Skie looked at the track.

"Well, here goes nothing." She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, turning around the bends of the course.

"TIME!" Kohaku's father stood, looking impressed. "12 seconds. Outstanding. You are remarkable. You shall accompany us on our job today, and we will get into the more advanced stuff on the morrow. Dawn" he walked off into the shadows. Kohaku turned to her.

"Best get some sleep, eat your fill. You'll need the energy." Skie nodded and walked off the the fire pit, where the tantalizing aroma of steak filled her head. She quickened realizing how hungry she was.

Chapter three ends here. I know, I know. Not much for the long break I had, but things have been dyslexic lately, so you'll have to make due with what ya get, mmk? Chapter 4 continues on, Zac meets up with Kagome, and Inuyasha, and unlocks his spiritual powers. Who woulda thought he had it in him? Skie goes through the advanced training course with remarkable pace. Ia gets hit on by Miroku, not like that was expected at all. Chey continues on her escapades with sesshomaru and they don't get along, surprise surprise. The rest you'll have to find out later.


	4. Elaborations and demon slayer trainingII

Chapter 4 Section 1

Thump. Ia sat up in the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting. Thump.

"Where is that noise coming from?" she mumbled to herself.

Thump. Shelooked across the room at the lump that is Miroku. She didn't trust him to sleep too close.  
Thump.

"M-Miroku?" she whispered timidly, a little shaken. A crash was heard in the distance, followed by faint screaming.  
She got up and walked towards Miroku. She knelt by his side and began to shake him.

"Miroku?" no answer. "Miroku?" no movement. "Mi-" Ia stopped, mid-sentence and looked down to see Miroku's hand planted firmly on her butt. SMACK! She smacked him hard in the face, leaving a large red hand print on his face. She scrambled across the room, trying to get away.

"What is it, my fair maiden?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his cheek. A loud thump was heard just outside their area.  
Miroku sat up, and straightened tensly. "What was that noise?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing before you violated my personal bubble!"

"Now is not the time to argue, we should focus on finding out what that noise is." Just then a large red demon with one horn planted directly in the middle of it's head.  
A ragged loin cloth covered as little as possible,leaving little to the imagination. Ia turned to Miroku.

"I believe I found the source of the noise." Miroku stood up and grabbed his staff, and leaped at the demon.

"I shall vanquish you!" The demon swatted Miroku aside, and he crashed into the wall, and crumpled to the ground unconcious.  
The demon then turned and began to walk towards Ia. Ia got up and dodged to one side as it's hand came crashing down splintering the wood where just just sat, seconds ago. The demon turned and made for her again. Ia looked around frantically.  
She spotted Miroku's staff on the ground and picked it up. The demon was near. She swung the staff down, and it connected with it's face. The demon stopped, as if rooted to the spot,  
then promptly vanished in a puff of smoke. She collapsed on ground, trembling.

"What the hell was that?" she thought aloud. She heard a moan from next to her, she turned to see Miroku slowly open his eyes.  
He sat up quickly.

"Where is the demon?"

"I-I dunno... I just hit it and it vanished..." Miroku stared at her, mouth slightly agape.  
"What?" Ia asked.

"Nothing. Just get some rest, and we'll discuss this tomorrow." Ia slowly went back to her bed and laid down.  
She couldn't sleep, her mind fixated on what just happened.

Chapter 4 Section 2

Zac sat in a small room, made entirely out of wood. A small fire was burning in the center, releasing a sweet aroma. Tanaka, and Nakata were standing in the doorway,  
Tanaka looked up at himm, but then he looked back down to the floor. Nobody spoke until the elederly woman stepped into the room.

"My name is Kaede, I wish to speak to you." Zac stared at her quizically.

"So then speak." he said. She looked at him.

"Be patient. Tanaka, Nakata. Leave us." the two at the door bowed, then turned and left the hut. "As soon as I set my eyes upon you, child, I sensed an unusually large ammount of spiritual energy." Zac raised one eyebrow.

"What, is that some sort of clumsy come on?"

"Do not flatter yourself, now let me finish." Zac closed his mouth. "I believe that you may be a direct descendant from my sister, Kikyo."

"Impossible. My home country is the United States of America. This is Japan."

"Which is where I'm stuck. But that is not important. I need you to preform a task for me."

"Name it."

"I need you to watch over the Shikon jewel, defend it from any demons who want to use it."

"Err... I don't even know how to use the powers."

"That is where Inuyasha comes in."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Err... no... not at all." he said deciding to hide the fact that he knew these people.

"Inuyasha come here." A man, with long silvery hair, and a red outfit stepped in. He looked very irritable.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Attack this child." Zac's eyes widened, and he looked at Inuyasha, who flexed his fingers.

"Gladly." Inuyasha leaped into the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Zac felt hot pain in his shoulder, then darkness took over... and he couldn't feel or see anything.

Chapter 4 Section 3

Skie stood in the sun which watched over a small village. She looked at her new Demon slaying uniform. Black with Purple padding,  
and a purple sash, wrapped around her waist. She had everything. Hidden wrist blades, Poison gas, MEdical supplies, and even her very own Katana. A man stepped out of the crowd of which they stood before.

"You have been payed, so please take care of this demon."

"Have no worries." Sango said. "We shall vanquish this nuisance." Sango's father stepped up to Skie.

"You should sit this one out, you are not ready. Just watch us." Skie nodded in aknowledgement.  
Crashing noises came from the forest next to them. They all turned. Skie watched as the villagers cleared the area.  
She turned back to the forest just in time to see a large bear-like thing uproot the two trees closest to it.

"A bear demon!" a man with a large mace ran up and caught the demon, squarely in the chest. While it was doubled over, Sango's father ran up with a pole that had a crescent moon shaped tip on the top, and pinned the demon to the ground.

"I got him. Sango! Finish him off!" Sango ran up and pulled out her giant boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and threw it. It went thorugh it's neck, decapitating it, and effectivley, killing it.

Later, back at the village, Skie was put through sword fighting. She was being taught the way of the Katana. She swung with all of her might and clashed blades with her opponent yet again. She swung again, only to be blocked. Every time she swung, she was only deflected. Her opponents sword came at her. She ducked and kicked upward, knocking the sword clean from her opponents hand. He quickly grabbed his spare from it's sheath. He swung, but she stepped to the right and swung backwards, catching him in the back.

"Lethal hit! Skie is the winner!" her opponent trudged off,looking dissapointed.

"I won?" she asked.

"You win. Your showing amazing progress. You could become an important asset to our occupation"  
Skie grinned at the complement. Sango's father presented her with a new uniform, no different than her other except this one had bress symbols embroidered into the fabric. She bowed and walked off to her hut.  
She was bloody tired, and wanted to get some shut-eye.

Chapter 4 Section 4

Cheyenne was walking behind Sesshomaru, keeping a close watch on him. So far, he's never spoken, or looked at her.  
Jaken, the short green creature who turned out to be an imp, was glaring at her.

"Stop staring at Lord Sesshomaru! It is impolite!" Cheyenne swiftly stepped forward and punted the creature across the path of which they were walking on.

"Do not give me orders, imp!" Jaken came back with a large lump on his head, causing the hat he had on to sit more on it's side. He raised the staff of two heads above his head, and was about to bring it down. Sesshomaru was on him before he could say "Die!"

"Master Jaken, what do you think you are doing?"

"She is disrespecting us, sire! I was merely going to teach her a lesson."

"Any lessons to be taught here will be taught by me, so hold your toungue." Cheyenne stepped up.

"I could've defended myself on my own, thanks."

"Fine. I'll keep that in mind next time a fatal situation arises." Cheyenne glanced at Jaken, who was moping in the path,  
burning insects with the fire that came out of the staff. Sesshomaru stiffened, and looked to the sky,  
sniffing the air.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That stench..."

"Could you get to the point?" Sesshomaru's face got darker but he continued.

"That stench... It's Inuyasha"

And that concludes chapter four. What do you think happened to Zac, hmmm? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this. 


	5. Quest fo the Shikon Jewel Shards

Chapter 5 Section 1

Zac opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurry, but he could see light outside, so he must of been out for awhile. He stared off at a large obstruction in his way, which slowly came into focus and to be recognised as Kaede. Zac sat up. Kaede turned to him.

"Ah.Your awake. Do you have any recollection of the events of last night?" Zac stood, and began to pace the room. A large hole was in the wall. Zac approached it and touched the edges with his finger tips.

"What happened? How long was I out? Why did you tell Inuyasha to attack me?" He asked, turning to face Kaede.

"So you do remember. See that hole in the wall?" Zac glanced at it again. Light from outside streamed forth. "You were the source of this destruction. Inuyasha did attack you, and yes I told him to. That was only to unlock your spiritual powers, and I do believe that I got the results I wished for, although not quite as subtle as I expected it to be." Zac slowly turned back to her.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Inuyasha went to attack you, but you were immediatly engulfed with light blue fire, and Inuyasha was blown backward, creating said hole in the wall."

"Where is Inuyasha now?"

"Well, while you were out, a Carrion Crow attacked our village, in search of the sacred jewel. It was destroyed, but at terrible cost.  
the Sacred Jewel shattered, and sent hundreds of it's shards out across the sky, scattering them all over. There is no telling where they can be found."

"So... this means Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha has been told to return after he find his first shard."

"So what is my fate?"

"Your 'fate' as you put it, is to travel with Inuyasha and Kagome to assist in the search for the sacred jewel shards."

"While I search for the shards, do I have permission to search for my friends also?"

"You may as long as you don't stray too far from your given path,but my senses tell me that your friends will come to you." Zac wandered out of the hut.

"Where are you going?" Zac shielded his eyes from the noon sun.

"Out." he said as he walked off.

Chapter 5 Section 2

Skie snapped awake. Sango stood over her.

"Good to see your awake." Skie sat up slowly,still groggy from just waking up.

"What sort of training am I to go through today?"

"Training? I suppose no one told you..."

"Told me what?"

"You are going to take the remains of the Bear Demon we slayed yesterday, and your going to make your own weapon.  
Due to the fact that you made it, it will grow stronger as you do, and you'll have certain connection with it, and it with you."

"Well...what weapon am I going to make?"

"Now that decision,Skie, is completely up to you and your ability."

"So I can choose whatever I want?"

"Yes, but you should also keep in mind what your good at. For instance, have you ever used a bow?"

"I dunno...maybe once when I was younger"Skie said, as she stood up and stretched. The room she was in was stuffy. A yellowish light eminated around, and reflected of the dark brown wood walls.

"Have you ever considered using a long range weapon? Perhaps a bow or a boomerang?"

"Not really... I'm more interested in the sword."

"Alright... we'll make your Katana later. Also, to infuse your weapon with spiritual energy, you must have deep emotions for your friends and family, fallen comrades, and... well there are others, but you just got here, so they are kind of pointless to bring up." Sango looked at Skie quizzically. "Come. We must gather your supplies."

"Sango... I was wondering. Later, could you help me find my friends?"

"Friends? You mean you came here with others?"

"Yes... I mean, not here specificly, but I know they can't be too far..." Sango turned and smiled.

"Of course I will. What are their names?"

"Well, there is Olivia, about 5'6", dark brown hair, Cheyenne, about 5'2" light brown hair, and then there is Zac, about 5'6",chocolate brown hair."

"I'll help. If I see these people on my journey,I'll point them in the right direction."

"Thanks Sango. For everything." Sango let out a small laugh.

"It's no problem,really. Your one of us now. Your family. You can turn to us if you ever need help."

"Thanks, Sango." Skie walked out of the room and into the light. Sango'sbrother Kohaku beckoned her over,holding a large ammount of bones. Skie rubbed her hands together. "Here goes nothing."

Chapter 5 Section 3

Ia Opened her eyes, the room was bright.

"I suppose I did fall asleep." she muttered under her breath. She heard footsteps and rolled over. Miroku stepped into the hut at which they were staying.

"The damage out there is catastrophic. Many villagers were slain. There is only a handful who weren't." Ia stared. "The villages best warriors fell trying to slay that demon, how is it you could? With ease at that."

"I-I dunno..."

"You used my staff, and it disintegrated. Only a monk can accomplish that." Ia watched him. "Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye. How would like to join me on my journey?"

"And what exactly is that?"

"I am currently hunting down the demon Naraku. He placed a curse upon my family, and if I don't kill him, the curse will kill me."

"What exactly is this curse?"

"We all have our secrets, but you'll find out in time." Ia raised one eyebrow at him. "Come now. We should move on. This place is going to be in an uproarthat I don't want to be caught up in."

"Where are we going to go?"

"We are going to go see my master monk. Perhaps we can get you trained."

"Are you sure?I probably suck."

"We all did at one point." Olivia left, in step behind Miroku. The only thing on her mind is what lies in the future. She looked up to see Miroku grab another womans rear and ask: "Will you bear my children?" he was smacked in the face, but Ia couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. She shook it off. It was nothing.

Chapter 5 Section 4

Sesshomaru began to run along another path. He became a blur as he picked up speed. Cheyenne and Jaken quickly fell behind.

"How does he expect us to keep up?"

"Stupid, foolish girl!" Cheyenne gave him a blow to the head, leaving yet another large lump. "Ah-un!" Jaken yelled, still holding his head.

"Ah-un? What's an "Ah-un?"" Just as she finished a large two headed dragon type creature crashed down before their feet.

"Thats Ah-un." Cheyenne looked at him. "Climb on, girl." Cheyenne did so, rather reluctantly. It immediately took off, flying towards Sesshomaru.

"Keep on his trail, Ah-un!"

After awhile, Ah-un crashed to the ground again. Sesshomaru stood sniffing the air. He turned to them.

"Inuyasha is close." he turned and walked off again. Cheyenne and Jaken followed close behind. Sesshomaru leaped into a clearing.  
A man with dog ears and a red outfit stood there. A girl with black hair, and a green school uniform stood next to him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, curling his lip in anger.

"Sesshomaru? Not like you to take on human companions."

"I heard you now have two, brother."

"This one, and... oh, you must mean Zac." Cheyenne stepped forward.

"Zac?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yeah. Why? You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my friend. We got seperated as I came to this world."

"Well, tell Mister "Rip your head off" over there to relax, and I'll take you to him."

"Sesshomaru? Back off."

"I'm not taking orders from a lowly human."

"BACK OFF OR YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I'll deal with you another time, Inuyasha." Cheyenne turned to Inuyasha, who turned and began to walk away. She followed him. Finally.  
She can start getting her old group back together. 


	6. A reunion, and the jewel shards, Stolen!

Heh heh, sorry for the wait guys... distracted.

---

Trouble in the Feudal Era

Chapter 6

Section 1

Zac wandered through the forest, pushing vegatation out of his path. The sunlight gleamed through the leaves, yet reflected their color, making the surrounding area have a tinge of green about it. He leaned up against a rough tree, catching his breath. He had been walking for hours, and the exhaustion caught up with him. He straightened up and kept going. He heard a noise behind him. He turned to see what it was, but not before an arrow whistled through the air and grazed his right arm.

"Gnnnh..." he grunted. He reached up and felt the area. The warm touch of blood greeted his fingertips. He pulled his hand back and looked at it. His hand glistened crimson in the sunlight. Suddenly he felt very sick. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. He knew he was bad around blood, but it never felt like this before. His sight went from the lushious green forest around him, to a very vibrant blue. He looked at his hands again. They were there, but were engulfed in a bright blue flame. He turned to the assailants who attacked him. Two men stood there, wearing leather studded armor. One held a bow, the other clutched the hilt of his sword... but they weren't moving. Zac walked up to them and touched one. No reaction was to be found. He quickly knocked the assailants to the ground and ran in the direction of Kaede's village. His vision turned back into the forest that he recognised. He didn't stop.

After a long time, he finally broke out of the forest into the village. He spotted Kaede's hut and made his way to it. Kaede stood outside. He ran to her.

"Zac?" he collapsed to the ground, unconcious. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha burst out of the hut. "Zac is injured. Bring him inside." Inuyasha grabbed him, and slung him over his shoulder.

---

Trouble in the Feudal Era

Chapter 6

Section 2

Zac sat up quickly in his bed. His vision came back to him. He sat in his room. The familiar whirring of his fan filled his ears, that and the familiar noise of his father's snoring. He got up and moved towards the stairs.

"Was it all just a dream?" He wondered aloud. It couldn't have been. It was all too real. Then again, how could've he gotten here? He moved downstairs. His father lay asleep as usual. His mother, however, sat in the kitchen, on the computer. He walked up to her. "Hey mom." she didn't respond. "Mom?" nothing. He tried tapping her shoulder to catch her attention, but was amazed to see that his hand went right through her, as if she wasn't even there. He ran outside, people were walking up and down the streets.

"Hello?! Can anybody here me?" Nobody acknowledged the fact that he existed. "Hello?! HELLO?!"

"What?!" an annoyed voice sounded from behind him. Zac turned to find himself face to face with his friend Cameron.

"You can hear me?"

"What the devil are you talking about? Of course I can bloody well hear ya'. You were screamin' your friggin' head off."Zac began walking towards him. "Err... what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to see if I can touch you." Zac replied, holding out his hand.

"That sounds kinda... well, gay." Zac tapped his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you happy know that you know that you can "touch" me?"

"Don't be gay, you jack ass." Zac said angrily.

"Me? Your the one going around and touching random guys!"

"Twas only you, and that was to see if you were real..."

"That may be true but it was disturbing."

"Stop being such a pansy." Suddenly, a voice rang through the air.

"Zac? Zac! I think he's coming to, get the water Inuyasha!" Zac sat up once again. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry. Everything came into focus. Kaede stood over him, looking concerned. "Are you alright, child?"

"Yeah... I think I'm fine."

"Oni-Chan!" a happy voice rang through the air. Before Zac could react, he was taken into a large hug. When the person let go, he looked up. Right into the face of his friend Cheyenne.

"Zac, we know you just got up, but we have to move to collect more shards." Kagome said to him. Zac stood up, brushed off and sighed.

"Right. Lets go then." a noise caught his attention. He turned to his left where a moderately sized hole opened up in the air. Everyone stood and stared, unmovingly, until screaming split the air. A person fell out, and landed face first.

"Bloody hell..." the person rolled over.

"Cameron?" Zac, and Cheyenne said in unison.

---

Trouble in the Feudal Era

Chapter 6

Section 3

Ia and Miroku continued on their journey. The only conversing between them consisted of small talk, bouncing back and forth. Ia remembered Miroku mentioning something about a curse on his family and decided to bring it up again.

"Miroku? Can you tell me about that curse on your family again?" Miroku sighed.

"Your very nosy, you know that?"

"Yes, and I take that as a complement." he sighed again.

"Fine... the curse was placed upon us by Naraku, as you already know. It's a curse called the wind tunnel."

"The wind tunnel? Care to explain a bit more?"

"I was getting there. You see, my right hand has a slowly expanding Kazāna that sucks in anything nearby if it's not kept covered by a cloth and strand of japa mala beads. This curse was placed on my grandfather by Naraku and passed down to me. my father died because the wind tunnel grew so large that it sucked him up. Eventually, the curse will cause me to be sucked in as well, unless Naraku is defeated, and the curse is broken."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"If you wish to have your life end right now."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...oh." voices arose from behind them. He grabbed Ia, and dove behind a bush. Peering out, he saw Kagome. "It's her."

"You know her?" Ia asked.

"Well, I stumbled upon a certain hotspring where she conveniantly was, but she has shards of the shikon jewel."

"The Shikon jewel?"

"I'll explain later." Ia rolled her eyes.

"Always a mystery with you."

"Hachi!" Miroku yelled. A tiny badger demon appeared out of thin air.

"You called master?" his tiny grey and black face moving.

"See the man with the long, silver hair?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, master. What of it?"

"Keep him... distracted." he said, pausing for the right word.

"Oh, yes master!" and in a puff of smoke, he turned into a giant monster-like boulder. He rolled toward the man with the silver hair. He looked up just in time to try and stop Hachiemon's boulder-like self. Dust rose into the air, and in the confusion, Miroku leaped out and grabbed the shards from around Kagome's neck. Then stealing her bike, rode off, leaving Hachi and Ia on their own with this strange group. Kagome saw Ia for a second before she hid behind the bush again.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Ia stood up, knowing she had been caught. Before she had time to react, a voice arose into the air.

"Ia Swan!" she was immediatly embraced in a large hug. She finally got to look at the face of her hugger.

"Cameron?!"

"In the flesh!" he said looking proud. "That's not all though. Guess who else is here."

"Who?" she asked, confused. Zac stepped around the corner.

"I am." Ia's face brightened.

"Oni-Chan?!" Zac sagged at the sound of his nickname.

"Everybody is calling me that now." she ran to give him a hug, but he ducked out of the way. "Stow it. Don't get all sentimental on me now, save it for Chey." Olivia looked past him to see Cheyenne standing. They looked at eachother as if they've never met before, then promptly, they leaped into a hug, and began dancing in circles.

"Is Skie here?" Ia asked happily. Chey's face sunk.

"No. We haven't seen head or tail of her yet." A sad look passed over Ia.

"The three amigops will never be reunited."

"Oh yeah! Hell of a way to stay optomistic!" Zac said in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well great reunion and all, but the jewel shards have been stolen, remember?" Zac looked to Inuyasha who wore an impatient face.

"Okay..." Zac said hesitantly. "Meaning?" he wass met by a sharp blow to the head by Inuyasha.

"Meaning we gotta get our butts moving, idiot!"

"Oh... right. Well, onwards, then!" they turned as a group to pursue the lecherous monk.

---

Right! That concludes that! Skie, sorry your not in this one, but it's long, and it's like, 1:30 in the morning, so I'm right bloody tired... 1:30? Ah ha! Inuyasha is on now! 'Scuse me!


	7. Miroku, plus news of Skie

Oh yeah! I am back and better than ever! My stories are gonna action packed to the point of bursting! Oh, and uhh... I converted to ninja's, so I can't be a pirate anymore, sorry guys. Kidding, god, what's with all the hostility? I'm always gonna be a pirate ninja.

------

Chapter 7

Section 1

After quite a sizeable ammount of walking, the gang finally arrived at the village of which Miroku headed to. Zac looked to the others.

"Right, if we want success, we need to split up." they looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Well, I uhh..." after a quick pause, he turned and ran. Ia sighed.

"I guess he's right. I know Miroku the best here, so I'll probably find him first." she announced smugly. She then turned and headed off the the more heavily populated area of town. Chey turned to wander off aimlessly.Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go together. Cam stood deciding who to go with.

"Bugga..." making up his mind, he darted after Ia.

----

Zac was navigating through a very elaborate path of alley ways, when he heard a whispered voice, followed by the response of a more panicked voice. He pressed up against the nearest wall, and peered around the corner. There stood a balding man up against a wall, hands raised. Another man, dressed in the garb of a bandit had a small knife pressed to the man's throat.

"I gave you many chances, Tsuri." the bandit said.

"I run an honest shop, I can't make the funds in time. All I beg of you is more time!" the bandit laughed.

"Honest? Sure you run a butcher shop, but do you not also sell weapons on the side?"

"I have no idea what your talking about!" the bandit laughed again.

"Liar." he brought the knife back, ready to push it into the man's flesh. Zac leaped out, grabbed the man's wrist, and punched upward hard on his elbow. With his arm breaking, the bandit dropped the weapon. Zac quickly wrapped his arm around his throat, kicked his legs out from behind and pulled his arm tightly aroun his windpipe. The bandit struggled and gasped before falling limp.

"Is he dead?" the clerk asked him.

"Not quite. Unconcious." the man placed his hands upon Zac's shoulders.

"I owe you my life! If there is anything you need, just ask!" remembering the conversation of the clerk and the bandit, he got an idea.

"Weapons, huh? Care to give some weapons to my friend and I?" the man hesitated. "We are on a dangerous journey, and we are unarmed, with the exception of two out of 6, so..." the man nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes. I see what you mean..." he walked to the door, hidden behind some wood piles. Zac didn't move. The clerk turned and beckoned to him. Zac shrugged and moved forward, entering the secret market.

------

Olivia and Cameron were asking the residents around town about the monk, without any luck. They finally sat down on a nearby bench. Many people were walking to and fro on unsaid buisiness. The sun was shiing above upon the duo in the garden. Two women stopped by, and stopped to fill pails with water from the nearby stream. Ia couldn't help but eavesdrop... it's in her nature.

"Did you hear about the new girl at the demon slayer village?"

"No." said the other, obviously intrigued.

"Well, a demon slayer came to my husbands shop, and mentioned her. He said she had unlimited potential. I think her name was Skie. With another demon slayer, we will be more protected." Ia gasped. She nudged her boyfriend.

"Cam!" his head was back, eyes closed, arms closed, basking in the sun.

"Hmm." he grunted in response.

"Skie! She's here too!"

"Really?" he asked turning his head in her direction.

"Yeah! She's at a demon slayer village. Maybe Inuyasha will know where that is." Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Yep. That's a good idea." Hugging her closer. "I'm glad I picked a smart one." Ia blushed, and grinned happily.

------

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking. Inuyasha was sniffing the air, trying to catch the scent of the monk.

"Anything yet?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha sighed.

"No. This monk is slippery. I can't identify one scent from another." Kagome fell to her knees. "This is hopeless."

"Strange." Inuyasha was sniffing the air again. "What is this aroma?" Kagome got up.

"I smell it too... it smells like body spray." the only person in immediate view was a blonde guy who walked by all 'nonchalant' glancing at this and that in an ADD fashion. Kagome shrugged.

"Oh well..." Inuyasha watched the person walk out of sight before speaking up.

"Don't you find it wierd that a blonde person is here in Japan?"

"You know, now that I think about it, he was wearing a hoodie and jeans." she paused. "Do you think that Zac may know him?"

"There is a good chance in that." Inuyasha replied as they stood up to continue searching.

--------

Zac exited the shop, arms laden with weapons of various sorts, each hand picked for his friends specific personalities. Cameron will be recieving the pleasent surprise of a black hilted Katana, Ia will be recieving the generous offer of a custom made obsidian Longsword, Zac, hoping she was able to carry it, brought it along, Chey will be getting something more like her personality, which of course was a Long bow, with blessed arrows... those won't last too long. Zac picked out his very own Duel Bladed Staff, and just because he felt generous, he also grabbed a great axe. With his weapons strapped to his back, he headed out. The other weapons were in a sack he was lugging behind him. The only noise was the clanking of metal on metal, so when a person leaped out of nowhere and screamed: "BOO!", you'd have to assume that there would be mild surprise. Zac dropped everything, and rounded on his attacker, only to find himself face-to-face with his blonde friend Sam.

"Blondey?!"

"Fatty?!" Zac raised an eyebrow angrily.

"Hey hey hey. Watch it, I"m not 'big' anymore."

"Don't worry Zac, You'll always be fat in my mind." Sam said giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Yeah thanks..."

"No problem, Zac." he said smiling in a drunken manner. Zac rolled his. Something caught his eye. Miroku was walking along, chatting to two female villagers. He pointed him out to Sam.

"I may need your help to take him out." Sam nodded.

"Pansy..." he muttered as he turned to take the monk on.

"Oy, monk!" Miroku turned and saw Zac. Without hesitating, he left the women standing as he kicked up dirt in his attempt to escape. "Crap..." Sam and Zac took off after the monk. Zac followed the main path, while sam branched off, jumping onto a pile of supplies, then grabbing the edge of the roof of the hut next to him. Hauling himself up, Sam began to leap, rooftop to rooftop. Zac was barely keeping up, until Sam jumped down, and rolled to a halt, gracefully, in front of the monk. Miroku turned the other, but Zac slowly walked towards him.

"If it's a battle you want, then you shall recieve one." He jumped at Sam, wielding his staff, with a very sharp top.

"Sam! Catch!" he tossed Sam Ia's Longsword. Sam caught it just in time to parry Miroku's assault. Zac charged at Miroku, spinning his duel staff above his head. Of course, being the nerd that he is, Zac modled his fighting style after repetative viewings of Darth Maul's fight scene from Star Wars episode one. Miroku dodged, looking at the two highly trained swordsmen. Zac grinned at the monk.

"Your move, holy man." Miroku grinned back.

"You asked for this." he ripped the beads off his hand, making his sleeve fall back, revealing a dark hole in his hand. Gravity itself seemed to warp around the monk. "WIND TUNNEL!" Sam dug his blade into the ground, Zac hid behind a large boulder.

"You can't go on forever!" Miroku yelled over the roar of the wind tunnel. An idea popped in Zac's head.

"And neither can you!" Zac dove towards Miroku, gathering speed. Last second, Zac pulled up, cathing Miroku on the chin. The monk stumbled backwards. Sam dove at his legs, not only tripping him, but also stopping him from running. Zac used the roping that held the sack closed, and tied miroku's hands.

"The Jewel shards. Hand them over." the monk smiled innocently.

"Fine." Sam untied the ropes. Miroku reached into his robes, pulling out the shards. Grinning the slyly the monk threw the jar. "Go get them." Sam and Zac scrambled to get them. While they were distracted, the monk got up and ran away laughing.

"Look what you did, ya let 'im get away." Zac told Sam.

"I did?! You were the one who was originally in charge of catching him, I just helped."

-------

The others met up and were walking around trying to find Zac, when the monk ran into sight. Inuyasha calmly stuck out his leg. Miroku fell onto his face. Inuyasha grabbed him, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Jewel shards." Miroku gasped.

"I-I don't have them!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What did ya do with them?"

"I g-gave them to your comrades!" he managed to stammer out. They all looked at each other.

"We're all here except Zac... he said 'comrades' as in plural..." just then, Sam and Zac wandered into view. Zac was examining the jar of jewel shards.

"Zac? Who's that?" Ia asked pointing to Sam.

"Sup?" he asked nodding to them.

"Right... well this is Carl's brother Sam." the nodded. "Ah! before I forget!" he said, pulling the sack up. "I got you weapons." he switched around the order of which he handed them out. Sam got the longsword, Ia got the bow, Chey recieved the great axe, and Cameron got his Katana. Zac kept his duel bladed staff. "If your'e dissapointed, we'll get new ones later."

"Let's go." Inuyasha said.

"What about the monk?" Chey asked. Miroku looked up hopefully.

"From what Ia tells us, your trying to get the shards to defeat Naraku." Miroku nodded. "We are one in the same, monk. Your coming with." they set out for they're journey, with Miroku following behind. Ia lit up.

"Oh yeah! Hey Zac! Skie is here too! She is at a demon slayer village!" Zac froze.

"Uh oh."

There ya go. Like I said in dialogue, if your dissapointed with your weapon, Ia, Cam, and Chey, let me know. Now that Sam and I are together, expect alot of nerd humor, and D&D Jokes.


End file.
